In the Light (Dramione)
by Yellowsakura
Summary: Five years after the war, Hermione finds herself yearning for a certain blonde haired wizard. Unhappy in her current marriage, she struggles to forget about the one she had once loved. But what would she do when she meets him again?


**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters or the world of Harry Potter.**

**Title:** In the Light

**Couple:** Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger (Dramione)

**Book:** Harry Potter Series

**Rating:** T

Summary: Five years after the war, Hermione finds herself yearning for a certain blonde haired wizard. Unhappy in her current marriage, she struggles to forget about the one she had once loved. But what would she do when she meets him again?

* * *

**In the Light**

Hermione stumbled out of bed, looking over at her red-head husband, laying in deep sleep. She smiled slightly as she jerked her head to the clock. 4:35am. This was her sleeping pattern lately. Staying up late at night; bringing her work home and waking up early from the sounds of the neighbours' dog barking. Unfortunately for her, she was a very light sleeper. The complete opposite of her husband, of course.

She slipped the blanket over her husband before, pushing herself to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. She picked up her wand, placed on the kitchen counter, before she went to sleep last night, waving it once as the coffee maker turned on, pouring it in a cup for her as she walked to a seat, grabbing the her warm coffee mug with a sigh. She wondered back to the old days, remembering her once sworn enemy. Well, her best friend's sworn enemy. She never hated him or gave him constant glares like her best friend and her husband did. She gave him glances, but never glares.

Just thinking about him made her heart skip a beat. She knew it was wrong of her to do such when her husband was sleeping in the other room, but he gave that impression. He made her think of him all the time, nonstop, without fail. His perfectly gelled hair, his mysterious gray eyes, his irresistible smirk and she couldn't forget his taunting voice. No matter how much she tried to push away these thoughts of the pale blonde, she couldn't/ He was the only one she loved, but she knew more than anyone, that they couldn't be together. She was already married to one of her best friends. Someone she trusted completely, but she spoke too soon as she saw a bright red, lipstick stain on his jacket that was hung on her opposite chair. She reached out, caressing the stain, feeling a single tear falling on her cheek. She rushed out to the balcony, gasping for air. She grabbed onto the ledge, looking up at the sun rising up for the beginning of the day, with her tears falling past her cheek now. She closed her eyes, wiping her tears with her sleaves. She knew that she had no right to be upset over this. She had been thinking about Draco Malfoy and only him for the past five years. Ronald Weasley was only a comfortable replacement for her and yet, she felt so deep in tears about a simple lipstick stain on his clothes. It wasn't fair to Ron.

She let out a heavy sigh, slipping her pile of work in her bag, swiping her bag off the chair and her coat, rushing out of their apartment. She needed a long walk to contain herself. She closed her eyes for a moment as she turned through a park filled with walk paths. She didn't realise she was falling forward until someone caught her.

Hermione opened her eyes, seeing the one person she had been yearning to meet again for years. The one and only Draco Malfoy.

"Granger?" His voice was so haunting, yet so familiar. "You should look where you're going"

"Oh..uh..yes" She managed to reply back, her hands clenched over her rapidly beating heart. She had never expected to meet Draco for a million years.

Draco noticed still wet tears on her cheek. "You okay Granger?" He asked in concern. He didn't know why he was concerned about her, but nevertheless he was worried. He had never seen her cry before. Well not in front of him.

"oh, I'm fine" Hermione said, wiping her cheeks with her sleaves again, before speaking again. "How are you doing? It's been a while"

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty good actually. My mother approves on my current job at Hogwarts as a professor, and since the dark lord is dead, things are a lot more…well peaceful"

"You're a professor at Hogwarts now? Didn't know you'd become..soft" Hermione mumbled, grasping that he had become...nice. It was unusual to be thinking that the Draco Malfoy, who had bullied her with harsh words and opinions of her for years, had become kind.

"I've changed a lot after the war Granger." He replied with his usual smirk.

Hermione was gazing into his soft gray eyes. She blushed a light pink, seeing his smirk for the first time in years. She was so oblivious that she didn't notice that Draco was also gazing into her amber eyes. She turned her head, her cheeks darkening into a crimson red. "s..sorry"

Just as she was about to turn around to run, Draco grabbed her hand, holding it tight. His hands were so warm. It was like heat from a oven filled with delectable Christmas treats. She turned, looking up at him in curiosity. What was he doing? And soon enough she knew as he leaned forward to plant a gentle kiss on her pale pink lips. As his warm lips touched her cold ones, Hermione melted, returning the kiss, deepening it, wrapping her arms around his neck, brushing his bright blonde locks.

Reluctant to part their lips, Draco caressed Hermione's bright red cheeks, pulling their lips apart for breath. "I've missed you" He whispered, looking straight into her now happily tearful eyes. "I love you, Hermione. I always have. I always will"

Hearing him speak her first name, Hermione's tears continued to fall as quick as rain. She was so blissful. Her smile sparkled as she leaned forward to kiss him again. The thoughts of Ron cheating on her had happily disappeared and she was now in sheer joy. "I love you too"

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone~ My first Dramione fanfic~ Hope you all like it~ please RxR~ **  
~**Yellowsakura**


End file.
